Bitter Fruit
by TracyT
Summary: Sam brings back more from her time as Thera than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Fruit

By Tracy

Category: Angst

Summary: Sam brings more back from her time as Thera than she realizes.

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Spoiler: Beneath the Surface

Season: All

Rating: PG

Archive: Yes, Please

Feeback: Very much desired to 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I love them like they were. No profit made on this, just a labor of love.

Author's Note: WARNING!! TOTALLY MESSING WITH THE TIMELINE HERE!! I wrote this the way I wanted things to be! It's right after "Beneath the Surface" but Sam's (briefly) with Pete and Jack's with Kerry. Janet's still alive, so are Jacob (sob), Kasuf, Skaara, and the people of Abydos (never shoulda killed them off in the first place!) Jack's still Colonel and Sam's still Major (as it should be!). Oh, and I threw in a little Major Davis just for ME! :OP Hope you can enjoy!

Steam pipes hissed and gears shifted with a mechanical clatter that echoed throughout the plant, masking the sighs and moans of a couple hidden away in a no longer used, darkened area. Well, no longer in official use. This was the area of the plant known as the "tunnel," one of the few places of semi-privacy in the large complex. It connected the main part of the plant with a seldom used storage area. Broken pieces of equipment were brought there to get them out of the way, and they were left to rust. Unless a new piece of junk was to be taken there, no one ever came this way. Well, not on an official basis. Couples vied for use of the area, especially on bathing day, and the clandestine usage of the place was a jealously guarded secret. If Brenna or one of the others found out, it could mean serious trouble for the workers involved. Females who accidentally conceived were sent away, never to be heard from again. It was an honor to serve, but relationships still grew and existed in the shadows.

It was seldom a couple had the place to themselves, even here privacy was a rare commodity, so some discretion was called for. Even now, the sighs and quiet moans of several couples sounded in the dark, resolutely ignored by the others.

The couple had found refuge in an old section of large pipe. Lips blended and hands moved, touching as much flesh of the other as possible. Discarded clothing served as a crude bed for the lovers to lie on. There was no time to remove all clothing, so what remained was pushed out of the way as best they could It was unbearably hot in this area due to the steam pipes that ran over head. Sweat-slick bodies moved inexorably together, sliding against each other urgently. Hastily stifled moans and cries swallowed by lips and mouths, until a name was breathed out in urgency:

"Jonah!"

And in husky answer:

"Thera!"

"So…Colonel."

"Major."

"That bald man you were trying to remember… "

"General Hammond."

"Right."

Sam smiled.

"He's from Texas you know. It's all coming back."

"Yes sir."

"Sir…" There is a sadness to Jack's face and tone.

Sam held his eyes steadily.

After a moment, "Let's go home. "

"Yes sir."

Sam was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, swinging her legs back and forth gently. Her exam was over, now she just had to wait for Janet to come back with the test results and she could go. She wanted to go home and do some thinking. She hadn't quite processed all that had happened to her as Thera, all that had happened with JONAH and Thera, and she knew it would take some time to digest. She and the Colonel needed to talk, but she couldn't really talk to him about her thoughts on the matter when she didn't know yet what those thoughts were.

The curtain around the bed was pulled back and the subject of her thoughts appeared. He, too, looked a little nervous about it all. He met her eyes for a moment, nodded and looked down at the floor. "Carter."

"Sir." When he looked up she looked away. Then forced herself to look back. This was silly.

"You okay?" He stood with his hands in his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly.

"Yes, sir, you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Lost a little weight working down there. Guess that's not such a bad thing.' He patted his belly, and Sam smiled. Then an awkward silence descended, with their gazes skittering back and forth to each other and then quickly away.

After a moment, Jack said, "Listen, do we need to talk about this?"

"I…maybe. But not yet, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Need time to process?" He guessed.

Sam smiled gratefully. "Yes, sir."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of his awkwardness. "Okay. Probably a good idea. Has the doc come back with all your tests yet?"

"No, sir. Just waiting for her."

Jack pulled back the curtain. "You'll let me know if there's anything, you know, I need to know about, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack stopped. "Uh, Carter, I hate to bring this up, but there's no chance that…?"

Sam got his meaning and gave him a shocked look. "No, sir. Absolutely not." Please God.

Jack gave her a searching look before replying casually, "Okee-doke. I'll leave you to it, then."

"Thank you, sir."

A week later Sam started down to Jack' office with a determined look on her face. She knew she would feel better once she talked to him. She always did. She stopped dead at the bend in the corridor. Standing in Jack's doorway was Jack and Kerry Johnson, the woman he'd been seeing lately. They were standing very close together, smiling and talking in hushed voices. Sam tried to ignore the lump that had suddenly sprouted in her throat as she watched the two. Kerry had her hand on his arm, rubbing it slowly and saying something that put a very big grin on Jack's face. Kerry looked really beautiful, Sam thought. Very vibrant and alive. Kerry made a gesture as if she should be going, and gave Jack a quick peck on the lips. These were two people obviously very much in love. Sam's vision blurred . She turned and fled before they could see her.

Two weeks later Daniel sat in the commissary and watched Jack and Sam avoid each other. He sighed It had been like this since their return. They were obviously uncomfortable with each other since the Jonah/Thera incident. It was always like this when they tried to mask their feelings, but this time it was particularly bad. Jack was grumpier than ever, and Sam, to his knowledge, hadn't smiled once since they'd been back. Jack was obviously bewildered as to how to behave around Sam, and Daniel noticed that Sam seemed particularly miserable. He watched her take a tray and head out the door, presumably back to her lab, so he finished his coffee, raised a hand to Jack at the far table--who never saw it because he was watching Sam, looking like a sad dog who just had his best bone stolen--and followed her out.

He found her sitting on a tall stool next to her work table, staring off into space, her lunch apparently forgotten. She looked so sad he wanted to hug her. Instead he tapped on the rim of the door to get her attention. She turned and pasted a weak smile on her face.

"Daniel."

"Hey Sam," he ventured into the room. "We need to talk."

As Jack stalked through the halls of the SGC he thought to himself that he didn't remember much that had happened when the Broca virus had infected him, but he clearly remembered beating the crap out of Daniel for daring to go near Sam, and right now that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

They'd been back for two weeks and Daniel and Sam had suddenly grown inseparable. They ate together, talked in hushed voices together, and were even taking a Pilates class together, for cryin' out loud. It was not uncommon lately for Daniel to put an arm around Sam, or touch her, whether they were walking down a corridor, or sitting in the commissary or briefing room, they were always very cozy together. It made Jack want to puke. He wondered if the cop knew about this. He, Jack, could barely get two words out of her since their talk in the infirmary right after. Ever since then she'd apparently "processed" her thoughts and decided to avoid him at all costs. When he did corner her, she was curt and distant. She made it very obvious she wanted nothing to do with him. However, now she smiled and chatted to Daniel like he was her BFF. He stopped when he realized he just made quotation marks with his fingers, frowned, and moved on.

It wasn't like he wasn't as freaked out about this whole situation as she was. Well, 'freaked out' might be a bit strong, but he was certainly as confused about the whole thing. As Jonah and Thera they'd lost their identities, but had been able to express their emotions for each other and have a physical relationship. A relationship that had to end as soon as they recovered their memories. It was damn disorienting to try and get back to 'normal' after knowing what it was like to hold Sam Carter in his arms. One minute they were lovers, then poof, they were hands-off again. How do you do that? Every time he saw her he remembered what it felt like when they made love, the smell of her, the taste of her, the sounds she made when they…He realized he was standing stock-still in the middle of the corridor again. He forced himself to move on.

The part of him that was still Jonah was drawn to her like a lodestone. He'd wake up at night calling her name. Well, Thera's name, his body in almost physical pain from wanting her. It was a craving he couldn't seem to shake. It would take hours to calm himself and go back to sleep. Alone and lonely without her.

Why hadn't she come to him and discussed this, like they'd planned? Surely she was feeling some of the same things he was. He'd tried to force the issue only to have her shut him out again, and instead she'd turned to Daniel. Daniel!

He glanced at his watch. He was late for the morning briefing, which only served to make his mood darker. He stalked through the control room, where even Walter avoided his gaze, and took the stairs two at a time. He fought back a grimace when, as usual, he beheld Daniel and Sam sitting right next to each other, with Daniel's arm draped across the back of her chair. It was sickening.

"Good Morning, Jack," Daniel said.

"Is it?" Jack scowled. "What's so good about it?" Jack dropped into a chair and grabbed some paper and a pen.

Daniel frowned. "Okay, forget I said anything."

"I usually do, Daniel." Jack's voice was harsh.

Before Daniel could respond, General Hammond appeared and the briefing began. "Good morning, people, let's get started. As you know, Major Davis has joined us this morning to go over some plans the Pentagon wants to implement. Major?" Davis rose and turned down the lights to begin his slide show, and Jack sighed impatiently.

The next 45 minutes passed in a blur to Jack. Davis had been droning on and on about something, but all Jack could think was that he wanted out of that room and away from the love birds. He'd doodled several pictures of a stick-figure Daniel with his stupid stick-figure glasses, being killed violently in various ways--hanging on a gallows, pinned to a target and shot with arrows, stick-figure Jack choking the life out of him, or stabbing him with a stick-figure knife. Stick Danny tied to a stick-figure stake and set on fire…

Sam suddenly rose from the table, and all but staggered toward the stairs. Davis stopped talking and watched her for a moment. "Major? Are you all right?" Jack looked up from his artwork and watched her over his shoulder. The lights came up and Sam turned an extremely pale face to them. "Don't feel so good…excuse me," She took two more steps and went down like a ton of bricks.

"Carter!" Jack was at her side instantly, beating even Daniel. "Get the med team here, NOW!" He lifted her head and stroked a cheek. Her skin felt clammy. "Sam, c'mon Sam, speak to me." She was as white as the proverbial sheet.

"Oh God," Daniel knelt down on the other side of Sam. "Sam, can you hear me?" No response.

The med team was there in less than two minutes and began working on Sam. "Let's get her on a gurney," Janet took charge immediately. Once Sam was on the gurney, Janet began to take her vitals. She was listening to her chest with a stethoscope when Sam opened a bleary eye. "It's okay, Sam, you passed out for a few minutes. We're taking you to the infirmary." Janet's voice was both firm and soothing.

"Janet," Sam's speech was weak and a bit slurred. "My baby…"

Janet took her hand. "It's fine Sam, you're both going to be fine." She turned to the orderlies. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

It was as if time had frozen for the men remaining. No one moved for several seconds, then both Jack and Hammond said loudly, "Baby?"

Daniel dropped his head for a moment, then raised it to look them in the eye. "Yeah, Sam's pregnant, she uh, didn't want anyone to know."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Fruit, Part II

By Tracy

Category: Angst

Summary: Sam comes back from her time as Thera with more than she expected.

Pairing: S/J

Spoiler: Beneath the Surface

Season: All

Rating: PG

Archive: Yes, Please!

Feedback: Greatly desired to: 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but love them like they are. No profit made on this, just a labor of love.

Author's Note: WARNING! TOTALLY MESSING WITH THE TIMELINE HERE! See part I for details.

Daniel was watching Sam sleep, holding her hand and gently brushing her bangs back from her forehead. Janet said she was fine, it was just her blood sugar. He hadn't made sure she'd eaten this morning, and her blood sugar had dropped into the basement. He had to keep reminding her that she couldn't function like she had before the pregnancy. Her body reacted very differently now. He found himself feeling very protective toward her and the baby now, since she'd entrusted him with the news.

The curtain was pulled back abruptly and Jack appeared. Daniel fought the urge to back up. He hadn't seen Jack look like this since…God, since the first Abydos mission. He looked both frightening and terrible Jack speared Daniel with a look.

"It's yours?"

"Wha…? Oh. No. The baby's not mine, Jack." Daniel wondered how Jack would react if he had said he was the father, and fought back a shudder.

Jack continued to stare at Daniel for a few moments, breathing heavily. "Shanahan's then?"

"I, uh, I honestly don't know." He suspected strongly who the father was, but Sam hadn't come right out and said it.

Jack gave him a disbelieving look. "Really, Jack," Daniel said. "Sam didn't even want to tell me she was pregnant, but I sort of forced it out of her. She made me promise not to ask who the father was, and I've honored her request."

Jack stared at him, that bleak look still on his face, then he dropped into the nearest chair as if all the energy he'd expended since he'd heard the news of Sam's pregnancy had suddenly deserted him. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, forced out a sigh, then resolutely sat back. "Is she okay? She and the baby?"

"They're fine. Janet said it was her blood sugar. Apparently she didn't eat anything this morning."

"Aren't you supposed to make sure she does that kind of thing?" When Daniel gave him a quizzical look he added, "Aren't you her watchdog now?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Something like that."

"You need to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated. Especially in the first trimester, with the morning sickness and all."

"Oh, Sam's not having any morning sickness." When Jack gave him a questioning look, he added, "Really, a little queasy here and there, but no vomiting or anything."

Jack nodded. "That's good."

Sam turned her head and sighed, opening her eyes. "Sam," Daniel rose. "Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?"

Sam looked up at Daniel a little uncomprehendingly, then at Jack. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Carter," Jack spoke before Daniel could. "Apparently being pregnant and skipping breakfast are not a good combination."

Sam looked startled and gave Daniel an almost accusing look. "Don't blame Danny, Carter, you're the one that let the cat out of the bag," Jack said softly.

Sam thought for a moment, then nodded. "I remember."

"Daniel, can I talk to Carter alone for a moment?" Daniel caught Sam's eye and got her consent before nodding. "Sure, I'll leave you two alone."

Jack took Daniel's place at the head of the bed and took Sam's hand in his. She didn't pull away, so he gently rubbed a thumb back and forth across her fingers. "So, pregnant, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Daniel says it's not his."

"No. It's not."

"Is it mine?"

Sam searched his eyes and thought of the scene she'd witnessed between him and Kerry Johnson. She couldn't do this to him now that he'd found some happiness. "No, sir, it's not."

She wondered if she'd imagined the quick look of disappointment on his face. He nodded. "Shanahan's then?"

She didn't answer, but he apparently took that for consent. "How'd he take the news? I bet he was over the moon."

"Not really, since I didn't tell him. We broke up right after I came back. Two months is a long time to be apart with no word."

Jack gave her a searching look. "Sam, you should tell him. He has the right. I know if it was mine, I'd want to know."

Sam fought back the sudden lump in her throat. "Yes, sir."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"_You told him what?" Daniel practically sputtered. "Sam! Sam, listen to me…" He stood over her bed looking at her with rapidly blinking eyes. Finally he said, "I'm speechless. Really. Why would you tell him that Pete's the father?"_

"_I didn't so much tell him that as not correct his assumption." Sam hedged. When Daniel remained silent, just looking at her, open-mouthed, she added, "Well at least he doesn't think you're the father now."_

_Daniel sighed. "Sam, we both know this is not Pete's baby, right?"_

"_As far as I'm concerned this is my baby, Daniel, and my baby only. I haven't even decided if I'm keeping it or not."_

"_What? Sam, you wouldn't…" Daniel actually looked a bit shocked._

"_I don't know, Daniel. I'm still a bit freaked out about the whole thing. It's not as if this is something I planned. It's not even the result of something I even made a choice about. It happened when I thought I was someone else with a completely different life." _

"_Sam, just to clarify, this is Jack's baby, isn't it?"_

"_Daniel," Sam's voice held a warning. "You promised you wouldn't ask."_

"_I know I did, Sam, but it's pretty obvious that Jack is the father, Sam."_

"_Well, to be perfectly accurate, this is Jonah's baby."_

"_Oh come on, Sam."_

"_Okay, yes, but he's not to know."_

"_Why not? Doesn't he have the right to know about this?"_

"_Daniel, Jack's in love with Kerry Johnson," Sam had to stop to clear her throat. "I won't saddle him with this when he was as much a victim of the whole thing as I was. I won't mess up his life now that he's found someone he can be happy with. Doesn't he deserve some happiness?"_

"_But what about you, Sam? What about you and the baby?"_

"_If I decide to have the baby, we'll be just fine. I'll make sure of that."_

"_Sam, I just know that Jack would want to know about this. You could tell him he doesn't have to change things with Kerry, but you really need to tell him."_

_Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want him to come to me because he has to, because he feels obligated. I would hate that, and he'd eventually come to resent both me and the baby. How can I do that to him, Daniel? I can't. I just can't." Sam started crying softly, raising a hand to wipe at her cheeks._

_Daniel took her in his arms. "Okay, okay, we'll be fine, I promise. Don't cry Sam, I'm here with you all the way, okay?" He held her and patted her back as she cried. _

_Jack had a good mind to call Pete Shanahan right now and tell him to get his ass back here ASAP--or just punch him in the nose. Daniel was a good surrogate dad, but Pete had some responsibility here and it irked Jack that the cop could just waltz out of Sam's life unscathed while she was bearing the burden of the baby alone._

_If Jack were honest with himself, it irked him that he, Jack, was not the father. He was a little surprised at how disappointed he'd been when Sam had told him the baby wasn't his. He toyed with the fantasy of Sam pregnant with his child for a moment, and as he turned a corner ran right into Siler, who fell backwards and sprawled spectacularly across the floor._

"_Siler," Jack grabbed an arm and pulled the other man to his feet. "Sorry about that." He patted the man on the back. You should watch where you're going." Siler gave him a bemused look and said, "Yes, sir," in a weak voice._

"_Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond beckoned to him at the end of the corridor. "I need to speak to you."_

"_Let's get started, people," Hammond took his seat at the end of the conference room table. All of SG-1, along with Dr. Fraiser had assembled for an impromptu briefing. "I've been contacted by Kasuf. The people there were visited by a batallion of Jaffa two days ago. Jaffa bearing the mark of Ba'al. Apparently they asked the Abydonians questions about the Tauri who come to visit now and then."_

"_They wanted to know about us?" Daniel frowned. "Why? They know our history there."_

"_We're not sure. They left a day after they came and have not returned, but the Abydonians are a little nervous and would like us to go check things out. It's probably not going to turn out to be much more than a couple of days visit to reassure them everything is okay. Kasuf has offered to bury the 'gate, but I don't want them to take such drastic action until we determine it's necessary."_

"_We'll be ready to go in 30 minutes, sir," Jack said. His team all rose from their seats._

"_Uh, not you Sam," Janet gave her friend a warning look._

"_But Janet,"_

"_You heard her, Carter, you stay put," Jack added his weight to the matter._

_Sam looked to Hammond. "Sir…"_

"_Sam," Janet rose, too. "Listen, you're pregnant now, and in your case it's a miracle you conceived at all. It's not a good idea for you to put the baby through having its molecules broken apart, compressed and reintegrated when its molecules just got themselves put together, you know?"_

"_But Janet, Jaffa women do it all the time."_

"_Jaffa women have a symbiote protecting them, you don't."_

_Sam continued to look frustrated. "Discussion over, Carter, you stay here. That's an order." Jack turned and left the room before she found another argument to that._

_Three members of SG-1 stepped through the gate to Abydos. As expected, Kasuf was waiting for them, along with several of the villagers. He greeted Daniel warmly and turned to Jack. "O'Neill, it is good to see you again." He nodded in greeting to Teal'c, who returned the gesture._

"_You, too, Kasuf. Where's Skaara?" Jack, who was a head taller than most of the people present, scanned the room easily._

"_Ah, O'Neill, you forget, he is still on his wedding trip with his new bride. Skaara and Ashira will return with the new moon."_

"_Ah," Jack tried unsuccessfully to hid his disappointment. "Well, I guess I'll get to see him next time. So, tell me about these Jaffa who came to visit."_

_Kasuf led them to his tent and presented them with food and drink while they discussed the Jaffa who bore the symbol of Ba'al. A contingent of four had come through the gate a week ago, but nothing had been heard from them since. _

"_They wanted to know of the Tauri, but seemed satisfied with our responses and left soon after."_

"_Well, it's possible they were just doing a little recon. Our old buddy Ba'al likes to keep tabs on us, you know. It may be nothing, but if you're concerned you can always bury the gate with stones like you did when Daniel was here."_

_Kasuf nodded in agreement. "We have considered doing so, but wanted to confer with you before we did such a thing, O'Neill."_

"_Good Father, We'll stay for a few days to make sure things stay quiet, and then we'll leave you to it. When you feel comfortable, you can remove the stones and contact us again." Daniel sounded so reassuring. Jack popped a fig into his mouth and tried to look the same, but his Spidey Sense was humming away. Whatever Ba'al was up to, it wasn't clear, but this was definitely fishy. Ba'al could still come to Abydos via ship, but if he found the gate impassible he might not consider it worth the bother. At least he hoped so._

_Kasuf beamed. "Thank you, Good Son, O'Neill. May I suggest we join the others around the fire circle? They will be finishing the evening meal and would like to greet you._

_Jack smiled. He always enjoyed hanging out with the Abydonians. _

_They spent quite a while chatting and laughing with the people, watching them dance to some music performed by four of the men of the village, and they shared several sacks of wine._

_Jack found himself sitting next to Daniel, a warm wine haze surrounding him. Abydonian Moonshine seemed to agree with him. Daniel had a look of contentment about him. Jack wondered what would have happened had they never unburied the gate. Daniel and Sha'uri would probably have a dozen little rug rats by now, living happily on Abydos. He felt a moment's regret that he'd ever pitched that Kleenex box through the gate._

_He looked at Daniel sideways, catching the reflection of the fire in his glasses. He thought of the time they'd spent in the plant and remembered Daniel, or Carlin as he was known then, didn't wear glasses. He wondered briefly how Daniel had been able to see anything then. He opened his mouth to ask, but instead said, "Do you miss her?"_

_Daniel turned toward him and his smile faded. "Who? Sha'uri?"_

"_No. Well, yes, I mean, I KNOW you miss Sha'uri. I meant, you know, Kegan."_

_Daniel looked surprised. "Kegan? Why would you ask me that? And why now?"_

_Jack just shrugged. "Just wondered. I saw you two a couple of times in the tunnel, you know."_

_Jack couldn't tell, but he thought Daniel might be blushing. "And you know this because you were there with Sam, right?" Jack could see regret written all over Daniel's face the instant the words were said. "Sorry. Forget I said that."_

_Jack nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Yeah, let's forget we even discussed this, okay?" He took a drink from the wine sack and handed it to Daniel. He rose, intending to go to his tent when Daniel's next words stopped him._

"_What about you, Jack? Do you miss her? Do you miss Thera?"_

_Jack speared Daniel with a look that could have burned through iron, a look that spoke volumes. Then he snatched the wine sack from Daniel's hand and turned away._

"_Incoming offworld activation," Walter Harriman announced. General Hammond came down from his office to the control room immediately. _

"_What have we got?"_

"_It's a Tok'ra IDC, sir."_

_Hammond frowned. "What could the Tok'ra want from us?"_

"_I called them, sir." Sam came up the steps from her lab._

"_Major?" _

_The gate whooshed open at that point and Anise appeared, looking regal in plum-colored leather. Did the woman own nothing else, Sam wondered._

_Sam and the General went down to the gate room to meet Anise. "General, Major Carter. I bring you greetings from Jacob Carter, Major. He regrets he could not accompany me on this trip, but he is involved with council business right now."_

_Sam tried to deny the feeling of relief at Anise's words. She could put off the explanation she'd have to make to her dad for a very long time._

"_Thank you for coming, Anise. I have something I need to discuss with you. You and Dr. Fraiser. With your permission, sir." She turned to the General._

_Hammond gave a short nod. "All right, Major, but I think I know where you're going with this and I want to be fully informed on any conclusions that are found. That's an order, Major."_

_Sam nodded. "Absolutely, sir." She held an arm out to indicate Anise should precede her, and followed her toward the infirmary._

"_So, what you're saying, Anise, is that pregnant Tok'ra women who are currently without symbiotes have successfully traveled through the gate with no harm to the fetus?"_

"_That is correct, doctor. Tok'ra women do not conceive easily, due to the naquadah in their blood, but once they have the marker, even if they are currently without a symbiote, they and their children are protected while traveling through the Stargate."_

"_So you think Sam could be safe to travel through since she has the marker from Jolinar?"_

"_Yes. I believe so. The very thing that could have prevented her from conceiving at all, will protect her now that she has."_

_Janet looked doubtful. "You're certain of this?"_

"_I am certain how it is with Tok'ra women, and since Major Carter has the same marker, I am confident she will be safe as well."_

_Janet turned to Sam. "Sam, honey, even so, I would hate for you to take a risk that's unnecessary when you could just stand down for a while. At least during the first trimester."_

"_Janet, if I can do my job safely, and Anise seems to indicate I can, I want to keep doing it as long as possible."_

_Janet gave her friend a searching look. "I'll leave this for you to decide, Sam, but you need to do what's best for the baby right now."_

"_I hope I can do both, Janet."_

"_Jack," Daniel pushed back the flap on Jack's tent and stuck his head inside. "Can I have a word?"_

_Jack had just finished shaving and wiped his face on the towel around his neck. "Sure, what's up?"_

"_I've been talking with some of the people here and it seems this has been a particularly rough season. Supplies are scarce. Do you think we could talk General Hammond into sending some food and supplies for them?"_

_Jack frowned. "They sure had a feast at supper last night."_

"_They used up a lot of the supplies they had to welcome us. They would lose face if they didn't greet us in such a manner."_

_Jack's lips thinned. He didn't like to think they'd taken much-needed food out of these people's mouths. "I'm due to talk to the General via the MALP in a few minutes. I'll ask him if the SGC can't send some supplies through."_

_Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Jack."_

"_Hey, surely the Air Force can spare a few cans of Spam here and there, right?"_

_The next evening a very grouchy Jack stood and watched as the gate whooshed open. He hadn't slept well that night, dreams of Jonah and Thera had occupied whatever sleep he got, and he ended up tossing and turning most of the night. He'd been grouchy and irritable all day, and it hadn't improved as the day had progressed. He watched as the FRED came through, filled with food and supplies, followed by SG-3, followed by--Sam._

_He couldn't believe it. He gaped. "What the HELL are you doing here?" He bellowed. Several Abydonians, including Kasuf, turned startled eyes on him._

"_Sir, I…" Sam began._

"_I TOLD you to STAY PUT, I GAVE you a direct order, Major!"_

"_Yes, sir, but…"_

"_No buts, Major, I expect an explanation."_

_Sam gave an uneasy glance at the Abydonians. "Yes, sir. I plan to do just that, if you'll give me a chance…"_

"_Major Carter, it is very good to see you," Kasuf held out his hands to her in greeting._

"_Kasuf." She gave him her hands with a weak smile, still aware of Jack fuming next to her._

"_We cannot thank your people enough for the food and medicines they have provided to us. Please," He gestured toward the compound. "I will show you to the tent we have available for you and you may refresh yourself before the evening meal." He placed himself between Sam and Jack and led her away._

_Daniel wandered over to Jack's side. "Subtle, Jack. Think you could yell any louder?"_

"_Shut up, Daniel. She had no business coming through the gate, and you know it."_

"_Maybe, but you didn't have to dress her down in front of everyone."_

_Jack scowled at Daniel and stalked away._

_Kasuf had shown Sam to a spacious tent with a real bed inside. She had put her pack on the bed and was in the process of unpacking it when Jack stormed in._

"_Did I not tell you to stay behind on this one? Was it not agreed you shouldn't take any unnecessary risks where the baby is involved, or did I dream the whole thing, Major?"_

"_Sir," Sam held her hands out, "After you left I contacted Anise. She said the marker Jolinar left in my blood will protect the baby when I travel through the gate. There's no danger."_

"_And you believed her?"_

"_I had no reason not to. She said Tok'ra women who are temporarily without symbiotes do just fine because of the naquadah in their blood. After General Hammond heard what she had to say, he okay'd me coming through with the supplies."_

"_Sam, I can't believe you of all people, would take the risk. You're not a Tok'ra woman, and you're not temporarily without a symbiote. You briefly had one a long time ago. Who knows how well it will work on you."_

"_Janet let me make the decision, and I felt the risks were minimal, sir." _

_Jack shook his head. "Has everyone gone crazy but me? Where a baby is involved, a DEVELOPING baby, I would think you'd avoid any possible risks at all costs."_

_Sam raised her chin. "With all due respect, sir, it was my decision to make, and I made it."_

"_Well, you're going back first thing tomorrow, so don't get too comfortable, Major."_

"_Sir?"_

_Jack, who was in the process of leaving turned back. "That's an order, Major, and I expect it to stick this time."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Oh, and while we're at it, let me ask you something. If Pete Shanahan's such a great guy, why isn't he here with you?"_

"_I told you, we broke up. I never told him about the baby."_

"_Well maybe you should, Carter, it's his kid, too, isn't it? He might have something to say about you risking its life before he even knows he's going to be a dad." With that Jack stomped out._

_Sam stood for a moment watching the spot where Jack had been. She bit her lip, but the tears came anyway. She wanted to do what was best for him, but she felt so alone in this, even with Daniel's help. She really wanted and needed Jack right now, but it was not to be. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands, crying. She just didn't know what she was going to do._

"_Major Carter, are you all right?" It was Kasuf, looking concerned._

_Sam raised her head and wiped her eyes and nose quickly. "I'm fine, really."_

"_But what has made you cry?"_

"_I…it's nothing, Kasuf, really."_

_Kasuf continued to look concerned, but nodded, obviously comprehending her need for privacy._

"_I will leave you, but if you need anything at all…"_

"_No, it's fine. Thank you, Kasuf."_

_He left reluctantly, and Sam flopped down on the bed and threw and arm across her face. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kasuf emerged from Sam's tent and went in search of Daniel. He found him in his own tent unpacking his gear.

"Good Son, we must speak."

Daniel turned with a smile on his face. "What is it Good Father?"

"Your Samantha, I found her crying, and this troubles me."

"Crying? Sam's crying?" Daniel looked concerned.

"Yes. I went to her to see if she had all she needed, as I do with all my guests, and at first she did not know I was there. When I spoke she tried to hide her tears, but I saw them nonetheless."

"Well, did she say what was wrong with her?"

"No, she did not wish to speak of it, but your Colonel O'Neill left her tent shortly before I went to see her, and I believe HE," he emphasized the word, holding up a finger, "may be the one responsible."

Daniel sighed. Placing a hand on Kasuf's arm, he said quietly, "Good Father, this is something between Jack and Sam, and only they can work it out between them."

Kasuf searched Daniel's eyes. "They care for each other?"

Daniel nodded. "Very much, but our rules do not allow a leader to be with anyone he commands."

"But, this is wrong."

"It is the way of our military."

Kasuf nodded decisively. "I will go speak with this O'Neill."

Daniel's grip tightened on his father-in-law's arm. "Good Father, I don't think you should interfere with this."

"Interfere? I will not interfere, but I WILL go speak with him." Having said that he turned on his heel and went it search of O'Neill.

Daniel sighed sharply. "Sorry Jack," he murmured. "I tried."

Jack was sitting in the sand alone in the fire circle, leaning back against one of the communal benches. The fire that had burned so brightly during the meal time was now slowly dying down and the cool of the desert at night mixed with the warmth of the flames as they reached his face. The stars in the sky were so clear it was as if he could reach out and touch them.

He just could not win for losing. He was dammed if he did and dammed if he didn't. He tried to keep things professional between them, tried to keep in mind that he no longer had the right…had never had the right, really…. The fact was Sam was having another man's baby and whatever hopes he, Jack, had for them were just not meant to be. He tried to do what was right, to be her friend, to keep her at arm's length, but no matter what he said or did lately, it was wrong. Yes, it bothered him, it bothered the hell out of him, but she'd made her choice and he was just going to have to live with it.

As he was staring morosely into the fire, Kasuf came and sat silently on the bench next to him, looking very determined.

"Kasuf?" Jack ventured, looking up.

Kasuf looked down and nodded regally. "O'Neill."

Jack waited, and when the older man remained silent, prompted, "Something on your mind?"

Kasuf handed him the wine bladder he had been carrying. "O'Neill, I would speak with you on a matter of great importance."

Jack took the bag, removed the stopper and took a welcome drink. "Oh?" He was in no mood for a lecture right now.

"Yes," then Kasuf muttered to himself quickly, "Dan-iel says I should stay out of this but I cannot, will not, keep my tongue."

"O'Neill!" Kasuf said commandingly, and Jack was a little startled to be included in the conversation again.

"Kasuf?"

Kasuf held up one finger. "It is written…"

Jack sighed. Oh boy, he thought, here it comes.

"A man must be very careful in making a woman to weep, for God counts every one of her tears."

Jack glanced over his shoulder toward Sam's tent. Great, that meant he'd made her cry. Kasuf had come from that direction. "Damn" he muttered. He took a long drink from the wine sack.

"Indeed," Kasuf nodded. "The woman came from the man's rib. Not from the feet to be stepped on, not from the head to be superior, but from your side," Kasuf poked Jack in the ribs, causing him to flinch a little. "To be equal."

Jack raised the wine sack in salute. "You'll get no argument from me."

"Under the arm," Kasuf continued, "to be protected, and at the heart's side to be loved." Having finished his say, Kasuf sat silently.

Jack digested this silently for a moment. "So…what's your point?"

Kasuf looked at him intently. "You must do what is right, O'Neill."

Jack stood. Without looking at Kasuf he muttered in a defeated voice, "Now, if I only knew what that was." With that he wandered away sadly, the wine sack still in his grip.


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter Fruit, Part 5

By Tracy

See disclaimer in part one.

After wandering through the desert for a while Jack decided a head-on tactic was the best course of action. To this end, he strode through the entrance to Sam's tent determined to have this out with her, but his expression changed when he beheld her lying on the floor with her legs drawn up, rocking in agony. Her eyes were shut tightly and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach, moaning softly.

"Sam," he quickly knelt beside her and put a gentle hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

She turned a tear-streaked face toward him. "Sir," she gripped his wrist tightly. "I don't know, pain, almost like something …tore."

Jesus. "Sam, listen to me, I need to go get help. I'll just be gone a minute, okay?"

"No!" Her grip on his wrist tightened. "Jack, don't leave me, please."

He nodded and turned his head to bellow, "Daniel! Teal'c!" and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Daniel's voice from nearby call out "Jack?"

"Sam's tent. Get in here, NOW!"

"Jack," Sam was crying in earnest now. "I'm losing our baby. My baby's going to die."

"No." Jack cupped Sam's face in his hands. "Look at me, Sam." When she did he leaned in close to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are NOT going to lose this baby, do you hear me? That is NOT an option," but he couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice.

Sam nodded but then another cramp overtook her and Jack wrapped an arm around her until it passed.

Daniel and Teal'c burst into the room, and when they saw what was happening Daniel murmured, "Oh, God."

"She needs help. Now." Jack refrained from saying she was most likely miscarrying.

Daniel nodded. "I'll go get Kasuf. He might know who can help." Without another word he hurried from the tent.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's voice was low. "We cannot take her through the gate like this."

Holding Sam against him protectively, Jack nodded. "I know. Go get Doc Fraiser and bring her back here." He winced as Sam's whole body clenched against him and she moaned in pain.

Teal'c looked on in concern until Sam relaxed a bit, and then tilted his head in thought. "I will bring her back right away, O'Neill."

Jack nodded. "Go."

Teal'c nodded once and was gone.

"Sam," Jack murmured against her hair. "Do you think I could lift you as far as the bed? I think you'd be more comfortable there."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "I…I don't think I can stand." He could tell what that admission cost her.

"It's okay, I can lift you."

"But sir, your knees…"

As he gently stood and lifted her, he said softly, "Are we back to 'sir' again? You were calling me Jack a few minutes ago." His knees were indeed protesting, but he managed the task just the same.

Sam just moaned in pain in response.

Jack laid her on the bed as gently as possible. He looked down and noted the pallor on her face. He clenched his teeth and went to the wash stand and quickly wet the cloth next to it, returning to Sam and placing it gently on her forehead. He took her hand in his and winced as she squeezed it with all her might.

"Jack," she murmured softly. "I don't think…I'm not going to…"

"No!" Jack's voice was fierce, his fear making his voice all the louder. "No, no no. You are not losing this baby, do you here me? No one's going to die here.

Jack could hear the gate activate, and breathed a sigh of relief. Teal'c would get Fraiser and everything would be all right.

Or not. He heard someone enter the tent and looked up to see Teal'c. A very worried Teal'c.

"O'Neill. The gate has activated. I believe the Jaffa are returning."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter Fruit, Part 6

By Tracy

See disclaimer and notes in part I

Feedback to: 

God, it was black. It was like being blind. Jack gathered Sam to him a little closer and tried to keep her warm. It was damn cold down here, too.

Kasuf had insisted they all hide down here in a chamber under the floor of his tent. Jack had been prepared to have Daniel take Sam down here and hide while he, Teal'c and SG-3 fought the Jaffa, but Kasuf wouldn't hear of it. He'd come rushing into Sam's tent as the gate had whooshed open, herding them all into his tent. When Jack had resisted Kasuf had grabbed his arm and said urgently, "O'Neill, if you do not hide, they will kill us all, do you not see? We will tell them you have left us again after leaving the food and supplies."

"What then?" Jack ground out. "And what about Sam?" Sam was still shaking in his arms.

"They will most likely take most of what you have brought us and leave, but we will be alive. As for Major Carter, you will take her into the hiding place, and keep her quiet," Kasuf tried to hide the panic in his voice. "As soon as the Jaffa go, we will do what we can for her, I promise you. Please, O'Neill, do as I say and all will be well."

"SG-3?"

"Ahmed has taken them to the caves. They are already hidden. Come, come." He beckoned them forward.

In Kasuf's tent, he had thrown back a large rug to reveal a wooden door that led to the chamber they found themselves in now. It was roughly the size of an elevator car, about six feet down (Jack tried not to relate that to another underground space of the same depth), and dark as pitch.

Jack had wrapped Sam in a blanket and handed her to Teal'c to take down the ladder, but once they reached ground, Jack had immediately retrieved her from Teal'c's arms. She'd huddled against him, shaking. A cramp overtook her and she hissed in pain.

"Sam, Sam, listen to me. Breathe through it, try and breathe through the pain," Jack had lowered both of them to the ground, and rubbed her back up and down.

He fought back his panic, and saw her make a valiant effort to control both her breathing and the pain. He continued to coach her to breathe, rubbing her back, aware of Daniel and Teal'c's concern from the other side of the chamber.

They all stiffened when muted voices could be heard from above, and a sifting of sand filtered down to them. Kasuf could be heard talking rapidly, interrupted by shouting from the Jaffa. Jack clutched Sam to him, hating the helpless feeling he had to control anything right now. Soon, the voices could be heard moving off. Presumably Kasuf had led the Jaffa elsewhere.

Eventually Jack felt Sam quiet in his arms. She was not holding herself so stiffly, and the horrible cramps seemed to have stopped for the time being. Her body became heavier as she fell asleep, her even breathing reassuring him as it feathered across his neck.

He had no idea how long they'd been down here, but it seemed like hours. Sam's sleeping body growing heavier by the minute, but he held onto her tightly. He tried to push aside thoughts of her having miscarried, and possibly dying down here. He clutched her to him and rocked her a little. This was a nightmare. Damn the Jaffa. Why didn't they just take the supplies and go?

Daniel turned on the small Maglight kept in his pack, and they all squinted against the sudden light. Teal'c's figure was illuminated standing next to the ladder, staff weapon in hand. If the Jaffa found them, they'd be in for a surprise.

"Gah, Daniel, warn us before you turn that thing on," Jack's voice was sharper than he intended.

"Sorry. How's Sam doing?" The light was directed their way.

"She's sleeping. Her breathing seems even. She's stopped cramping, I think."

Daniel nodded. "Good." He didn't sound very convincing. "We'll get out of here, soon, Jack, and then we can go get Janet to see to Sam."

Jack gave a short nod, and dropped his head back against the wall. Please let it be soon. "Better turn that off for now, Daniel. Don't want them seeing any signs we're down here."

"Yeah," Daniel switched off the light. It seemed even darker now their eyes had grown accustomed to the light.

Eventually they all dozed. Jack was awakened when he realized Sam was moving in his arms. He felt a hand come up to touch his face, then a tentative voice said softly, "Jonah?"

Jack sat up quickly. "Thera…Sam, it's okay. We're in a…well, a hole under Kasuf's tent. There's several Jaffa up top who want to know where we are. How are you doing?"

"I…fine…better, I guess." She dropped her head to his shoulder. "Tired."

Jack reached up and smoothed the hair back from her brow. "Go back to sleep, then. I'll wake you when it's time to get out of here, okay?"

Sam's sigh was her only answer. "Sam, would you rather lie on the ground? I grabbed some blankets and a pillow from the tent."

"I….no…that is, if it's all right with you. Cold," she said by way of explanation.

Jack settled her a little more tightly against him, telling himself he was doing this for her. "No, it's fine. Stay where you are. Go back to sleep." He tried to push away the sensation of the familiar feel of her body in his arms, her delicate scent in his nose. Herbal shampoo and Ivory soap and something uniquely Sam.

Jack dropped his head back against the wall and sighed, noting the dead silence from the other side of the hole. Daniel and Teal'c had remained silent throughout the whole conversation. He tried not to feel uncomfortable about that, and tried to get back to the doze he'd been in earlier.

Eventually they all slept. What else was there to do? Even Teal'c gave up his vigil at the foot of the ladder, but Jack was certain he was still on guard. They were suddenly blinded by a shaft of light from the entrance, as Kasuf pulled back the door and peered in at them.

"They have gone. You may all come up now. Do you need assistance getting Major Carter up the ladder?"

Sam was the one who answered him. "No. I can do it." Jack wasn't so sure, but let her pull herself out of his grasp, leaving him feeling a bit more bereft than he expected. He gestured for Teal'c to go first, then he followed Sam up the ladder. She was led to a low couch by one of the Abydonian women, and as Jack watched her being covered with a blanket, he was a little alarmed at how willingly she allowed the gesture. He nodded to Teal'c, who left the tent quickly. Soon the sounds of the gate being activated were heard. He'd bring Janet back as quickly as possible, and Sam would get the care she needed.

Daniel had been talking to Kasuf in a low voice, but turned to Jack. "Jack, Kasuf has enlisted the help of Malara," he gestured toward the older woman tending to Sam. "She's the midwife here. Kasuf thinks she might be able to help until Janet gets here."

The woman turned from Sam and smiled at him. She reminded Jack of the host Selmak had inhabited right before Jacob had taken her place. She had white hair and a kind smile. She had placed her hands on Sam's abdomen.

"The child is quiet now. She tells me she was quite distressed when she heard her father shouting at her mother, and she knows her mother has been very distressed." She gave Jack a piercing look.

"I, uh, I'm not the father," Jack responded lamely.

"Hmm, but you are the one who shouted at her, are you not?"

"I, well, I was just concerned, you know, about Sam, about the baby." He noticed Sam watching him rather intently.

"Shouting at her mother will not help matters, young man. Come here." She patted the cushion next to her.

Jack glanced at Daniel and Kasuf, who both appeared to be schooling their expressions.

"You two," Malara addressed Daniel and Kasuf. "You are not needed here. Go." When they just looked at her, she fluttered her hands at them. "Shoo. Go on."

Both men nodded quickly and left. Malara patted the seat next to her again and looked at Jack expectantly.

He sat next to Malara and allowed her to place his hands where hers had been, on Sam's abdomen. "There, can you feel how quiet the child is now?" The funny thing was, he could. Sam wasn't even showing yet, there was just a slight swelling where his hands rested. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could swear he could feel a..a..presence.

"Yeah. I can." He smiled at Sam, who returned it softly.

"She must be allowed to rest, and be at peace while she grows. She has much work to do to develop and thrive before she comes into the world. No more shouting, yes?"

"Uh, okay."

"Being a father is not just a matter of sharing your seed with a woman. Any man can do that. Giving your body is one thing, done for the pleasures of the flesh. Caring for the child is another. A true father has the child's best interest at heart, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack wondered where this was heading. He gently removed his hands from Sam's stomach and sat back.

"Samantha tells me she does not have the father to rely on at this time, but she does have you, Daniel Jackson--husband to Sha'uri--and Teal'c, our Jaffa friend to help her out, does she not?"

"Yeah…absolutely. We're all here for that." His eyes met Sam's and they shared a small smile again.

Malara patted him on the back. "Good, then the child can be at peace knowing her mother is cared for."

Jack was relieved when he heard the gate activate again. He jumped to his feet. "Thank God, Doc's here." He admitted it, he fled. He hurried out to meet the med team, glad to leave the awkward situation in the tent behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bitter Fruit, Part 7

By Tracy

See disclaimer and notes in part I

Feedback to: 

Sam opened here eyes in the infirmary and came face to face with a large, purple, stuffed bunny. The bunny looked down at her unblinkingly. Sam looked back, then realized there was an envelope hanging from a yellow ribbon around the bunny's neck. She sat up and untied the ribbon to remove the envelope, opened it and smiled as she read the note, written in a familiar hand:

Hidee-Ho! The name's Beans. Jelly Beans. You can call me J. B, or just Beans, if you want. I got the name from both the candy I deliver and the stuff I leave behind after a big meal, if you get my drift. My good friend Jack (O'Neill, not Rabbit) told me you and the bambino might need some company, so here I am. Oh, and don't let the purple or the flowers around my neck fool you. A tough, macho, fuzzy bunny like me is great protection. I totally have your back. I won't make a lot of demands, just a carrot here and there, and maybe a Cadbury Crème Egg now and then. Chocolate-Caramel, if you have it. Other than that, I'm a fool for love, so squeeze away at will. I won't mind a bit.

Oh. And no pulling the ears, okay?

There was a paw print as signature at the bottom.

Sam grinned and stroked Bean's purple fur. The baby's first present. She was glad it was from Jack. He was nowhere in sight, but it was a sweet, thoughtful thing for him to do.

She hadn't seen him since they'd been back from Abydos. He'd gone to meet Janet at the gate, and came back with her to show her where Sam was, then he left them to it. Janet hadn't looked too happy.

"Janet," Sam gave her friend her best innocent look. "You're not going to say 'I told you so,' are you?"

Janet stood with hands on hips, looking much bigger than she really was. She huffed out a sigh. "Well, I should, but no, I won't. Colonel O'Neill tells me he got angry with you and upset you. He told me he takes full responsibility for the incident, is that how it went?"

"He said that? Yeah, he was mad that I risked going through the gate, but I wouldn't say he's responsible, no."

Janet sat down beside her and took her hand. "Honey, you haven't told him yet, have you?"

Sam dropped her head. "No, and I'm not going to. It's not fair to him."

Janet squeezed her hand. "Oh Sam, come on, it's not fair to not tell him he's going to be a father, either. Ah!" She held up a hand as Sam started to speak. "Before you say it, even if he's involved with Kerry Johnson, he still has a right to know the truth Sam, you know that."

"Janet…"

"I know, I know, it's none of my business, but think about it, Sam, please. Not telling him is just going to cause more trouble than it saves, believe me." When Sam didn't respond, looking mulish, Janet sighed. "Okay, enough said. Let's take a look at you and see how the baby's doing."

Janet couldn't do a complete exam, but thought Sam and the baby seemed strong enough for a trip through the gate. She insisted Sam go via stretcher, and Jack, Teal'c Daniel and Reynolds had insisted on being the stretcher bearers. Sam felt silly, but gave in to Janet's request.

Once back at the SGC Janet had confined Sam to bed rest for a couple days, and wanted her to spend the remainder of the week at home. Sam couldn't wait until she was sprung from the infirmary today. At least at home she could work on her computer and do what she wanted. Here in the infirmary she was bored to tears.

Janet pulled back the curtain and approached the bed, smiling.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

Sam realized she was clutching the bunny to her. "Oh, this is Beans. He's come to watch over me and the baby, thanks to Colonel O'Neill. I'm told I can call him J.B."

Janet's smile turned wry. "As in, 'Jelly Beans,' I take it?"

"You take correctly." She handed the note to Janet, who read it, chuckling.

"Well, you need to put Beans aside for the moment. I want to do a sonogram."

Janet pulled back the blankets and Sam's hospital gown to put some really cold gel on Sam's stomach. Sam flinched. "Sorry." Janet said.

She ran a device over the gelled area and showed Sam the image on the sono screen. She tried to point out the baby's developing features but Sam couldn't make heads nor tales of the brown blobs. Janet smiled at her. "As the baby grows it will become clearer, I promise. You're about nine weeks along now, Sam, I want to show you something." She put something on Sam's stomach, turned a switch on a machine, and a thump, thump, thump, could be heard. Sam's eyes filled with tears when she realized what it was. "The baby's heartbeat."

"Yep. Pretty amazing, eh?" Janet was smiling down at her.

"Oh God." Sam sniffled. The tears wouldn't stop, and she swiped at her cheeks. "Janet," she reached for her friend's hand. "It's real, isn't it?"

"Yeah, as real as it gets."

"I just hadn't, I never…" She sniffled again.

"I know, honey, it all seems pretty abstract until now. But that's your baby. He's alive and his heartbeat is strong. Seems like a pretty healthy kid."

Sam looked up at Janet. "Thank you. And it's a 'she.'"

"No problem, anytime. And how do you know it's a girl?"

"Malara, the midwife on Abydos told me, and I just…feel it."

Janet's smile was a bit doubtful, but she didn't contradict Sam. "Okay, 'she' it is."

"Hey," The curtain was pulled back a fraction of an inch and Daniel peeked through. "Can I come in?"

"Daniel," Sam smiled. "Come on in. Hear the baby's heartbeat?"

Daniel's smile faded as he realized what he was hearing. "Oh God. That's amazing." He reached over and squeezed Sam's hand, beaming at her.

"Major Carter?" It was Teal'c, standing just outside the curtain.

"Come in, Teal'c." Daniel answered before either Sam or Janet could. "Hear that? That's the baby's heartbeat. Isn't that amazing?"

Teal'c tilted his head for a moment and smiled. "Most amazing, Daniel Jackson." He looked at Sam and she could swear his eyes were shinier than normal.

"Well, gang's almost all here. Where's Colonel O'Neill? He should be in on this, too," Janet said.

"O'Neill has left the base in order to 'run an errand,'" Teal'c intoned. "He said he will be back soon to transport Major Carter to her home."

Sam was surprised at how disappointed she felt. Janet must have sensed this, because she squeezed Sam's hand and patted her shoulder. "Well, maybe next time." Sam nodded sadly.

Jack emerged from the gas station store, pocketing his receipt. He'd talked to Vernon about NASCAR for a while, and hockey, and baseball, so he was smiling as he walked toward his truck, that is, until he saw Pete Shanahan filling the tank of his car at the far pump. His steps slowed for a moment, then he walked purposely toward Pete's car.

"Shanahan," Jack's voice was flat.

Pete looked up. "Colonel O'Neill." He didn't look overly pleased to see Jack, which was fine, since Jack wasn't too pleased to see him, either.

"What brings you to Colorado Springs?"

"Missing persons case. 16-year-old runaway."

"Ah. Well, then," Jack turned to go.

"How's Sam?"

Jack turned back. Funny you should ask. "Fine."

Pete nodded. "Good. Tell her I said 'hi.'"

Jack's fist clenched at his side and he counted to ten. "Yeah. She's fine, but…"

Pete was in the process of putting the nozzle back, but looked up. "But?"

"You should go talk to her while you're in town."

"I should? Nah, I don't think so. I don't think she wants to talk to me."

Jack stepped closer. "Listen to me, Shanahan. It's not my business to say more, but Sam needs you to go talk to her, okay?"

Pete looked a little confused. "Uh, okay. I guess I could find the time."

Jack nodded and turned toward his truck. "You'll find her at home later this afternoon."

Jack loaded Sam's things into the SUV, and turned to watch Teal'c push her wheelchair toward the truck. Teal'c and Daniel got into the back, while Beans rode shotgun with Sam in front.

Jack got into the driver's seat, put on his sunglasses and smiled at Sam. "All ready to go?"

Sam nodded, and Jack started the engine.

Sam was watching the houses fly by, content to be in the care of her friends, when Daniel piped up. "Oh, Jack you missed it. Janet did a sonogram on Sam and let Teal'c and I see. Then we got to hear the baby's heartbeat. It was the most incredible thing."

"Oh?" Jack's whole demeanor changed. Sam could feel a chill, as if he had suddenly withdrawn from her, and when she looked, his lips were compressed tightly. Oh crap. He was obviously feeling left out and disappointed, and Sam suddenly felt terribly guilty. She'd wanted him there more than anything, but it just hadn't worked out.

"I…I didn't know Janet was going to do that today or I would have let you know. I really wish you'd been there, too, sir," she said softly, squeezing the bunny a little tighter to her.

Jack nodded, but said nothing. The rest of the trip was taken in complete silence. Daniel seemed to have realized he'd put his foot in it, and although Teal'c was never a big talker, he, too, seemed to have sensed the undercurrents around him.

They arrived at Sam's house, unloaded her and all her things and got her settled on the couch in her living room, Beans at her feet. Jack went back out to the truck and came back with grocery bags. He'd gone to get lunch for them all. That's the errand he'd run when Sam was having her sono. That made Sam feel all the more guilty. She watched him put the stuff in the kitchen, watched him move around getting out plates and cups and silverware, assisted by Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack turned toward her. "You have a choice. Chocolate milk or regular?"

"Milk?" Sam wrinkled her nose.

"Okay, orange juice or apple juice?"

Sam smiled. "Apple, please."

He brought her a plate with a sub sandwich and chips, along with her apple juice.

"You guys don't really need to wait on me like this, I can do it."

"Ah!" Jack held up a finger. "Doc says you're to rest and take it easy, and that's just what you're going to do. That's an order, Major."

Sam sighed. "Yes, sir."

Sam munched her sandwich watching the guys eat theirs as they leaned against the kitchen island. "You can all come in here and sit, you know."

All three men exchanged smiles. "The last time we tried to eat in your living room, I thought you were going to go get a zat and shoot us," Daniel said around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Maybe more than once," Jack added. Sam was glad to see he'd seemed to have gotten his good humor back.

"Okay, okay, but I think we can make an exception, just this once."

The men exchanged glances, and shook their heads. "Nope, no way." Daniel spoke for them all.

"Cowards." Sam was glad when they all smiled.

Eventually Jack appeared with a plate containing one of her favorite caramel brownies, from her favorite bakery, Shamanes Bake Shop. He'd gone to get those for her, too. Sam wanted to cry. She looked up at him as he handed her the plate. "Thank you, sir. These are my favorite."

Jack smiled. "I knew that." He watched her until she took the first bite, then returned to the kitchen to get his own. "Teal'c won't admit it, but he's pretty fond of them, too."

Teal'c who had been about to take a bite of his own brownie, paused. "I have no qualms admitting my liking for these, O'Neill," and he proved it by shoving a whole brownie into his mouth.

Daniel barked out a laugh, and Jack chuckled. "I stand corrected." He looked at Sam and they exchanged a smile. She felt better.

All too soon lunch was over, the guys had cleaned up the remains and done the dishes. Sam didn't realize she'd dozed until Daniel's voice roused her. "Sam, we're going to take off and let you rest. Call us if you need anything, okay?" Sam opened her eyes. "Yeah," Jack added. "I can make an emergency Haagen-Dazs run in less than fifteen minutes."

Sam smiled. "Thanks for everything, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Get some rest, Carter. When you're up to it, we'll come back later with some movies, okay?" Jack said softly. Daniel wiggled his fingers at her and Teal'c nodded to her regally. The door closed behind them and she was alone.

She actually fell asleep after that, only to wake up when there was a knock at the door. She figured one of the guys had forgotten something, so threw back her blanket and padded to the door in her stocking feet. When she opened the door, she couldn't stop the look of surprise on her face. "Pete! What are you doing here?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Bitter Fruit, Part 8

By Tracy

See disclaimer and notes in part I

Feedback to: 

"Hey, Sam," Pete looked a little uncomfortable. "Can I come in for a moment?"

Sam stood back to let him inside. "Uh, sure. What brings you to town?"

"Runaway case."

"Ah." Sam was feeling a little uncomfortable herself. She gestured to the living room. Pete took a seat in one of the chairs, while Sam scooped up the blanket she'd been covered with and made a show of folding it.

"I uh, saw Colonel O'Neill at the gas station this morning. He said I should come talk to you."

Sam stopped folding. "He did?" All the alarm bells were going off in her head. "What else did he say?" She suddenly had the urge to cry…or scream.

"Not much. He said it wasn't his place to say anything more, but that I 'needed' to come see you. What's going on, Sam?"

Sam put the blanket down and dropped down on the couch. "I really don't know what he could mean." She was so not getting into this with Pete right now. She knew Jack's heart was in the right place, but she could have cheerfully choked him right now.

"Well, I certainly don't have a clue." Pete got up and wandered about the room, hands in his pockets. "Are you doing okay? I mean, nothing's happened since we split up, has it?"

Sam almost wanted to laugh. How much time did he have? "You know how I was gone for so long recently?"

"Yeah, you were gone a couple of months."

"Yeah. We were taken prisoner and our memories were erased. I spent most of that time thinking I was someone else. A woman named Thera. It was just before we returned that we realized what was happening and who we were."

"Oh, Sam," Pete sat next to her and took her hand. "That must have been tough. Is that why you wanted to end things when you got back? I wondered."

Sam gently removed her hand from his. "That was part of it. My life right now doesn't lend itself to a relationship, and it wasn't fair to either of us." Boy, was that an understatement.

"You know, you could have told me, I would have… What's this?" from his vantage point on the couch next to her he could see the folder she'd put there. Part of one of the sono pictures stuck out. Before Sam could stop him he picked it up and looked at it. The folder was clearly marked, "Samantha Carter Sonogram," with the date from yesterday.

Pete looked thunderstruck. "You're pregnant?"

"Pete…"

Pete stood suddenly. "Gee, do you think this is possibly what O'Neill wanted me to discuss with you? Is it mine?"

Sam stood, too, and retrieved the folder from him. "Yes, I'm pregnant, and no, it's not your baby."

"Well apparently O'Neill thinks it's mine. That's what he meant, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"You told him it was my kid?" Pete was astounded.

"Not exactly. I just sort of let him think that and didn't correct his assumption."

Pete made a low sound of frustration. "Don't you think I deserve an explanation, especially since you seem to have gotten pregnant while we were still officially together?" Before Sam could answer he said, "It's O'Neill's, isn't it?"

"Pete…"

"Isn't it?" Pete was getting rather belligerent at this point.

Sam felt a flare of anger. "If you must know, yes, but it's not what you think."

"Oh? And what do I think?"

"Well, apparently you think I was sneaking around behind your back with Colonel O'Neill, and that's just not the case."

Pete put his hands on his hips. "And just what is the case?"

"Remember what I just told you about our last mission? Where I thought I was someone else? Thera?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Colonel O'Neill was made to think he was a man named Jonah and we were a couple. We didn't know our real identities, and acted on what we believed. When I got home I found out I was pregnant. I haven't told Colonel O'Neill."

"You haven't told him you're pregnant, or you haven't told him he's the father?"

Sam couldn't meet Pete's eyes. "I haven't told him he's the father."

Pete frowned. "Why not?"

Sam turned away from him to wander over to the fireplace. "Because as Colonel O'Neill he's in love with someone else, and because I got pregnant under false pretenses I don't want to ruin his current relationship for him. I don't want him coming to me and the baby out of obligation, and I know him well enough to know he would. This is my problem."

Pete looked sad. "Oh, Sam."

Sam gave him a rueful smile. "It's not the best situation, but I'll deal with it."

"Did you ever think about…"

Sam's eyes met his. "Getting rid of the baby? Yeah, I thought about it, but haven't decided anything. If I do, I'm going to have to do it before my first trimester ends in a couple weeks."

"Could you?"

Sam huffed out an uncomfortable sigh. "I don't know, really. Intellectually I know the baby was conceived without either of us consenting to it, thinking we were other people, and maybe it would be for the best, but emotionally, I'm not so sure I could go through with it."

Pete came over and took her hands in his. "Listen, if you need someone to be there for you, I'm here."

Sam's eyes burned. She squeezed his hands. "That's so sweet, really, Pete, but I meant what I said. I don't think you and I were really going to work out. And I have some really good friends who are helping me through this. You deserve better."

Pete reached up to wipe a tear away from Sam's cheek with his thumb. "I can't imagine better than you."

"Pete…"

"Okay, but you have my number if you just want to talk or anything, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, Pete."

Pete nodded and was headed for the door, when he stopped. "Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Tell him. Tell O'Neill. No matter what else is going on, he deserves to know." Without waiting for an answer he left, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah," Sam said to the empty room. "That's' what everyone keeps telling me."

The next day Sam got up and took her shower, thankful she was not cursed with morning sickness. She felt a little queasy at times, but so far she hadn't vomited or anything like that. Usually if she ate something she felt better and could get on with her day. The only thing that really got to her was coffee, but the aversion therapy was working and she really didn't miss it.

She was standing against the kitchen island, reading the paper and munching on a piece of toast when the phone rang.

"Hey, Sam."

"Daniel. Good morning!"

"You sound chipper today."

Sam smiled. "'Chipper?' I'm feeling pretty good today, actually."

"Well, good. Glad to hear it. Listen, we've been called back to Abydos."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Jaffa took most of the supplies we'd sent through for the people there, so we're taking the FRED back through with some more. After that Kasuf is going to bury the gate in stones again for a while, just until they're sure the Jaffa have let up That will give me the chance to visit for a few days before they do that and we'll be out of touch for who knows how long. Plus, Skaara will be back from his honeymoon trip and Jack wants to see him."

"Okay," Sam tried to squash that left-out feeling. "When will you be back?"

"What's today? Thursday? We should be back by Monday morning, midday at the latest. Sorry to bum out on you like this. I told Janet and Cassie to keep an eye on you while we're gone."

"Daniel, I really don't need a keeper."

Sam could almost hear Daniel smile over the phone. "I know, but you have to let all of us surrogate dads make a fuss, you know."

Sam grinned. "Okay, thanks, Daniel. Have a good trip."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. You, too."

Sam kept herself busy working around the house and on her computer. She finally had the time to start that paper on temporal anomalies she'd been planning, and several times she found herself standing in the doorway to the larger guest room, planning how she'd set up the nursery. She even planned to go the hardware store later today and get some paint samples. Was she getting maternal or what?

On Sunday Janet and Cassie arrived with lunch. Cassie had heard about Beans and brought a large stuffed baby chick to be his friend. "His name's Peeps," Cassie said proudly.

Sam laughed. "Peeps and Beans. Sounds like a team." She put Peeps next to Beans on the couch and they all stood back for a moment admiring the pair.

Aside from lunch, Janet had brought slices of strawberry cheesecake for dessert. "I see your evil plan,' Sam tried to hide her grin. "You're all trying to fatten me up."

"Well, as your doctor, I need to warn you about gaining too much weight, but a treat now and then won't hurt."

Sam showed them the room she' planned on converting to the nursery, and Cassie promised she'd come over during Spring Break to help paint and decorate. "It'll be fun."

Sam smiled at her and squeezed her arm, caught up in Cass's enthusiasm. As they were headed back to the living room, Janet's pager went off. She checked the read-out and the smile faded from her face. She gave Sam an uneasy look. "I have to get back to the SGC, stat. Can I leave Cassie here for a while?"

"Sure, but what's going on?"

Janet shook her head. "It's nothing."

Sam's intuition was screaming alarm bells. She grabbed Janet's arm. "Janet, what is it?"

Janet's lips were tight for a moment. "SG-1's just come back in hot. Colonel O'Neill's been injured. Staff blast."

Sam and Cassie both gasped. "I'm going with you," Sam said. She tried to swallow the ball of panic that had lodged in her throat.

"Sam…"

"Janet, if I have to drive myself, I'm going."

"Okay, come on."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bitter Fruit, Part 9

By Tracy

See disclaimer and notes in part I

Feedback to: 

As the three women reached the infirmary level, O'Neill's voice could be heard down the hall, fussing at both Dr. Warner and the attending nurses. Janet's pace slowed a bit, and she actually smiled. "Well, that's a good sign. Colonel O'Neill is true-to-form. He can't be too bad if he's already giving them hell."

Sam felt a little of the tension that gripped her loosen as well. Jack wasn't a good patient at the best of times, when he was injured he was like a bear with a sore paw.

As they rounded the corner they saw Jack bat one of the nurses hands away. "Ow! Got any salt you can pour into the wound? Geez!" As he saw Janet and Sam his whole demeanor changed. "Doc, Sam. Hey, what's new?" He asked innocently.

"Colonel," Janet's voice was severe, but she couldn't keep the little grin off of her face. "Are you being difficult?"

"Who? Me?"

Janet took the suture from a relieved Dr. Warner. "If you don't mind, doctor, I'll finish up here."

"No, no, don't mind at all." Warner and the two nurses fled, leaving Janet to work alone.

Sam and Cassie went around to stand by Jack's side. "Sir, what happened?" Sam tried to keep her voice from shaking. Cassie put an hand on Jack's uninjured shoulder and leaned her head against him. Sam envied her that right.

"Ah, the damn Jaffa must have a sixth-sense when it comes to us delivering supplies. They showed up this morning, and caught us red-handed. We managed to fight them off, but I zigged when I shoulda zagged and they got me. It's not as bad as it looks," he added bravely.

"You let me be the judge of that, Colonel." Janet said, probing the wound. Jack flinched but didn't reply.

"How are the Abydonians, sir? Anyone hurt?" Sam asked.

"No, they're fine. A few scrapes here and there, but fine. Oh, and Skaara says 'hi.'"

Janet asked Sam and Cassie to leave for a bit while she finished putting a dressing on Jack's wound. His shoulder was affected as well, and he'd have to have it in a sling for a while.

Cassie and Sam joined Daniel and Teal'c in the hallway. "How's Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Grumpy, but he seems to be okay," Sam replied.

"Well, grumpy's a good sign, I guess."

They hung around until Janet came out to brief them. "Well, the Colonel's not happy about it, but I'm keeping him overnight for observation. That staff burn is pretty severe and I want to watch him. He had to have several stitches for a gash in his forearm, and he's pretty bruised up, but other than his bad temper, he'll be okay. I put something to help him sleep in his IV, so he'll be out of it for the rest of the day. You can all check on him tomorrow."

Daniel grinned. "Keeps him from making life hell around here, too, eh?"

Janet couldn't help but smile. "I never said that, Dr. Jackson." She made a hasty retreat back to the infirmary.

Sam and Cassie had stayed on base for the night, and Sam had peeked in on a sleeping Jack more than once, just to reassure herself he was okay. Pete was right, everyone was right, she needed to tell him the truth. The thought that she could have lost him and he would never know about the baby scared her to death. As soon as he was awake, she'd tell him.

The next morning she walked into the commissary to get some breakfast. Lately she'd developed a craving for oatmeal with crumbled up bacon bits in it, and peanut butter mixed in.

She grabbed a tray and realized the person in front of her was Kerry Johnson. Before she could make a retreat, Kerry turned and smiled at her. "Major Carter."

Sam nodded with a polite smile. "Ms. Johnson."

"Please, call me Kerry."

"Uh, okay."

"I've just been to see Jack. He seems to be recovering."

Sam had no comment to that, so just nodded. Kerry looked at her expectantly, so just for conversation's sake Sam said, "So…what brings you to the SGC, aside from visiting Colonel O'Neill?"

"I have some things to tie up with General Hammond before I take some leave time."

"Taking a vacation?"

"You could say that. I'm getting married in two weeks, then it's off to my honeymoon for another two weeks." She held up her hand to display a diamond ring. "I need to clear my desk before I can go and completely forget work for a while."

Sam was frozen in place. "Married? You're getting married?"

Kerry smiled. "Yes, it was kind of sudden, but when it's right, it's right, you know?"

Sam stared at her for a moment, then put her tray back. "Excuse, me, I don't think I'm hungry after all."

Sam sat in front of a microscope, but she saw nothing. Jack was getting married. To Kerry Johnson. She'd lost him after all. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. All along, she'd wanted to let him have his relationship. She knew he and Kerry were in love, but this was so unexpected. Married.

She was back on duty this Monday morning, confined to the base and her lab. She was supposed to be studying a micro-organism they'd found on P5X-244, but she couldn't keep her mind on her work. She almost wished she was still off-duty at home where she could lick her wounds in private.

A cup of hot chocolate was slowly and quietly pushed in front of her. She looked up into Jay Felger's eyes.

"Hey, Sam, how ya doin'?" He smiled gently. "I got you some hot chocolate. It's, you know, just from the machine, and I don't know about those little freeze-dried marshmallows they put in it, but it might do you some good, eh?"

"Jay," Chloe's voice came from her other side, while she pushed a box of Kleenex along side the hot chocolate. "Leave Major Carter alone, can't you see she needs a moment?"

Sam realized a tear was running down her face. "Oh," she pulled out a tissue and wiped her face. "Thank you both, but will you excuse me?"

She escaped to her on-base quarters, closed the door behind her and slid to the ground, crying. She couldn't do this. It was too hard. This was never meant to be. As much as she loved Jack, he was going to marry someone else and she and the baby were alone. A baby that was conceived by two people who didn't really exist. How ironic was that? She'd always let her intellect lead her, but in this she'd let her emotions lead the way, and look where it got her. She had to make this right.

She sat on the floor and cried for a very long time, then got up, got the phone book out of the drawer beside the bed and made a phone call.

Daniel was at work in his lab, tagging several items SG-13 had brought back form their recent mission, when Sam appeared at his door, and she looked terrible. She'd obviously been crying and her face was white as a sheet.

"Sam," Daniel immediately got up and approached her. "What's wrong?"

Sam held up a hand to ward him off. "You said you'd be there for me, no matter what, right? No matter what I decided you promised you'd help me."

"Yeah, of course I will."

Sam nodded. "Good. I'm going home now. I made an appointment at the clinic downtown for 2:00. Will you take me?"

It took a moment for Daniel to realize what she meant. "Sam, God, you're not going to…"

"This was a mistake, Daniel. It was not meant to be and I 'm going to take care of it. Now, you can come get me at 1:30 or I'm driving myself." With that she nearly ran from the room.

Daniel stood motionless in the middle of the room. "Oh, God."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"C'mon, doc, I'm good to go, aren't I?" Jack fidgeted in the bed.

"Well, Colonel, I'd say you're good enough to go home for the day, but…" The curtain around the bed was pulled back and Daniel barreled in.

"Jack, you stupid idiot!" There was practically steam coming from his ears.

"Daniel!" Janet protested.

"Gee, Daniel, thanks so much. Good to see you, too."

Daniel put his hands on top of his head in frustration, and turned a circle before grabbing the bed rail and leaning in toward Jack. "Sam will probably never speak to me again for this, but at this point I really don't care. Listen to me very carefully, Jack, the baby Sam's carrying is NOT Pete's, it's YOURS, okay? Got that ?"

Jack stared at Daniel, slack jaw. "What?"

"You are the father of Sam's baby. Well, technically it's Jonah's, but you know what I mean."

"No, I asked her twice if it was mine and she said no."

"SAM LIED. Deal with it. And now she's planning on getting rid of it. You have to stop her."

"What? Why would she do that?" Jack looked stunned.

"I don't know, but she showed up in my lab this morning and she was freaked out. She was a mess, crying her eyes out, and she said she couldn't go through with it. She'd made an appointment at the clinic downtown for 2:00 today and if I don't pick her up and take her by 1:30 she's going alone."

Jack looked at him for a moment before throwing the covers back. He made a grab for the IV tube. "Get me out of this, now!"

Sam sat quietly on her couch, watching the clock. It was about 1:15. Daniel would be here in a few minutes. Poor Daniel, she was going to throw him another curve. She'd already decided she couldn't do it. Couldn't get rid of the baby. Once she calmed down she knew she was going to keep her. Well, actually Beans and Peeps had helped her decide, silly as that sounded.

She'd come home, still very upset, and the first thing she lay eyes on were the stuffed animals. She'd grabbed them up and had intended to throw them in the trash, when Beans' goofy face caught her eye. She knew she was imagining it, but she could have sworn he was looking at her reproachfully as he hung over the kitchen trash can. Sam took a deep breath and stopped. That's when she knew she couldn't do this. When Daniel got here she'd tell him, and he'd no doubt be greatly relieved.

Beans and Peeps were back in there current places on the couch, and Sam had a feeling of deep contentment. She could do this. It would be just her and the baby, and they would be just fine.

There was a knock at the door, and Sam got up, taking a deep breath. As she opened the door, she said, "Listen, Daniel, change in plans…sir!" It was Jack, his arm in a sling, and he looked terrible.

He just looked at her for a moment before grinding out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Daniel told you?"

Jack moved forward backing her into the house. "Yes, Daniel told me, but what I'd like to know is why YOU didn't tell me?"

"Daniel had no right…"

"No right? Well I guess if he didn't tell me no one would, because apparently you'd rather kill our child than admit to me that I'm the father, isn't that right?" Jack's voice broke when he said the words, and his eyes were suspiciously bright.

"No! God, no!" Sam's eyes filled with tears and without thought she moved forward and took Jack's face in her hands, completely moving past his defenses. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She put her forehead to his and they stood breathing heavily for a moment. "Don't you see? This baby was conceived when we thought we were other people, with those other people's feelings. I know you're in love with Kerry Johnson, and I couldn't ruin that for you because I was pregnant. As much as I love you, I didn't want you coming to me because you felt obligated, because you felt responsible, and I knew you would."

Jack had his good hand on her back. "No. No. Listen to me. When Brenna was in the infirmary I asked her if they'd programmed us to be lovers, and she said no, that had nothing to do with our imprints. It was us, Jack and Sam, our feelings that came through. Without the barriers of our ranks, we were able to act freely on our feelings. It was us, Sam, you and me that conceived this baby."

"But I came to you the day after I found out. I was going to tell you, but I saw you with Kerry in your office. You two looked so happy together."

"You saw that? I had just told her I couldn't see her anymore. Do you really think I could go from being lovers with you, to being involved with her just like that? I had every intention of going to you afterward and finding a way for us to be together, but you were so distant and cold toward me that I thought you regretted what happened in the plant."

"Oh, Jack" Sam sniffled. "We've both been going on some very flawed assumptions, haven't we? But, wait. What about Kerry's ring? She said she was getting married in two weeks."

"She is, just not to me." Sam frowned. "When we broke up she went to her ex-boyfriend to cry on his shoulder, apparently, and he took her back with open arms. He asked her to marry him right then. Seems like they're going to be very happy."

"Oh."

"Sam," Jack took her hands in his. "I know it's your decision, but please don't do this, please don't get rid of the baby."

Sam gave him a watery smile. "I already called and cancelled the appointment. I couldn't do it. Beans made me see that."

"Beans? The bunny?"

"He can look very disapproving when he wants to."

Jack almost smiled. "That's my bunny." He took her in his arms, well, arm again. So, you love me, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. Lots."

Jack nodded in approval. "Me, too. You, that is." He kissed her softly. "And we're having this baby, right?"

"Yep, come September we're having a baby."

"September, eh? Sooo, maybe we could do a June wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, wanna get married? You know, since we're having a baby and all?"

"Not just because we're having a baby."

"Okay, how about because I love you like crazy. Always have, always will. Does that work?"

Sam kissed him quickly. "That works out great, because I feel the same about you." Things got a little heated until Jack pulled back suddenly.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"I get to come to every sonogram and doctor's appointment from now on, right?"

"Absolutely!"

They had to get it all cleared with General Hammond and the Joint Chiefs, but due to extenuating circumstances, there wasn't too much trouble getting permission to get married.

In the months that followed, Jack was with Sam for everything concerning the baby, including Lamaze classes. They had a June wedding on Jack's deck, with Daniel and Teal'c as co-best men, and Janet and Cassie stood up for Sam. Sam was showing a bit more in her empire-waist wedding dress, but Jack thought she looked beautiful, and it was a lovely day.

As she got bigger Jack seemed more hesitant to make love to her, and she finally asked him why. "Is it because I'm getting so big? Am I not attractive to you anymore?"

"No, no." Jack took her in his arms. "To be quite honest, I find you very sexy like this."

"You do?"

"Yeah, all ripe and rounded in the right places, and Pamela Anderson has nothing on you at this point." He cupped her breasts gently and Sam giggled.

"To be honest, I don't really remember what it was like when Sara was pregnant with Charlie. I'm afraid of hurting the baby," he finally admitted.

Sam shook her head. "No, see, Janet explained it to me. Let's say you decide you want to put your car in my garage, right?"

"Uh, okay." He looked a little confused, but seemed to be following the gist of what she was saying.

"Well, the baby's inside the house and you putting the car in the garage doesn't affect the baby at all. As long as it's comfortable for me, then it's fine."

"Sooo, if I put my, say, Expedition, in your garage, the baby is safe inside the house, right?"

Sam grinned. "You got it."

"Okay, fine by me."

Sam's water broke during the Labor Day (no pun intended) picnic in Jack's back yard. Jack rushed her to the hospital, glad that Janet was with them, followed by Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and General Hammond in Teal'c's SUV.

Approximately nine hours later, Grace Thera O'Neill was born, weighing eight pounds six ounces. She was twenty two inches long and had a very healthy cry. Jack had not only been Sam's Lamaze coach, he'd actually climbed onto the bed behind her, long legs on either side of hers, and let her push back against him during contractions, holding her hands and helping her push during the rough ones, then let her lean back against him in between.

They were both hot and sweaty when the bundled baby was put into Sam's arms. Sam was laughing and crying at the same time. Jack buried his face in her neck and she realized he was really crying. This had to be an emotional time for him after losing one child. She leaned her cheek against his. "Hey, you okay?"

Jack raised his head with tears on his cheeks and a big smile on his face. He palmed the tears away and took the baby in his hands. "Couldn't be better. Isn't she gorgeous? I'm instantly in love." As the baby let out another howl, Jack looked at Sam with a watery laugh and kissed her.

Six weeks later Sam sat in the rocking chair in Gracie's room nursing her. Jack had nicknamed her "Little GTO" and hummed the tune to her day and night—including the "Whah, whah" parts-- to the point Sam wondered if it was too late to change her name. Sam glanced down at Grace and rocked a little. The baby's eyes were at half-mast and she was making little fists against Sam's breast as she fed. Sam sighed. Total contentment. She couldn't believe that even for a second she had considered getting rid of this baby, and felt a rush of maternal protectiveness come over her. She leaned down and kissed Grace's head softly, then ran a finger over her little cheek.

Sam heard the front door open and Jack yell, "I'm home!"

"Back here!' Sam called.

Jack pushed the door open and smiled at the sight before him. "Hello, my beautiful girls." "Hello wife." He leaned over and kissed Sam's lips. "Munchkin." He kissed the top of Gracie's head. He rubbed a knuckle against the arch in the baby's foot. Grace opened her eyes and gave him a milky, gummy grin, little legs pistoning in and out in excitement.

"I know you say it's just gas, but I swear she recognizes me."

"Yeah, she knows her daddy," Sam agreed.

"Who's your daddy, huh? Who's your daddy?" Jack asked in baby talk, making Sam roll her eyes.

Jack watched Sam nurse a little while longer, and Sam realized he was a bit fixated on her breast. She raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

Jack roused himself at her words. His eyes flew up to hers, then he shook his head. "I'm a sick, sick man." He fled from the room.

Sam chuckled. She raised Grace up and lay her on her shoulder to burp. "Daddy's been deprived way too long. I have a big surprise for him tonight, though. That is, if you cooperate by going down early, kid."

Later that evening Jack finished feeding Gracie. Sam expressed some milk so Jack could feed her, too, and they kept several bottles in the fridge. Jack was a hands-on dad, feeding Gracie and changing her diapers. Sam was very lucky to have a mate who wanted to share it all with her.

He put Grace up on his shoulder to burp her and strolled around the room patting her on the back. He was rewarded with the sound of a deep belch. He grinned.

"Whoa! Good one, princess. Such a lady." He checked the towel he had thrown over his shoulder. "Get any on me?"

She hadn't, so he put her down in her crib under the watchful gaze of Beans and Peeps.

Grace was wearing a little pink sleeper, and Jack couldn't believe how small and how beautiful she was. Her hair was somewhere between the blonde of her mother, and the brown his hair had been in his youth. More a golden brown, he guessed. Her eyes were blue, but the doctor said they could turn brown any time or just stay blue. It would be interesting to see how they developed. Brown was a dominant color, but he sort of hoped they'd stay the color of her mother's.

He covered her with a little white blanket, and smiled when her little lips worked up and down like she was still feeding. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. A beautiful wife and daughter, it couldn't get much better. He gently stroked Gracie's head with a thumb, then leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my sweet girl." He murmured softly.

He turned on the nightlight and baby monitor, and left the door ajar, wandering into the bedroom. Sam was in the bathroom, but called out, "Did she go down okay"

"Out like a light." Jack flopped down on the bed, fully clothed. "I don't think I'm too far behind." He put his hands behind his head and waited for Sam to give up the bathroom.

"Gee, I hope you're not too tired." Sam appeared before him wearing a very sexy black negligee.

Jack sat straight up. "Wow. You look…amazing. Wow."

Sam smiled. "You said that."

"You just decided you wanted to torture me a little, is that it?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope. Went to the doctor today. He gave us the green light to 'resume intimate relations again,'" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "As long as I feel comfortable with it--and I do."

"You do?" Jack was on his feet.

"Yep. How about you?"

Jack pulled her close. "Doesn't it feel like I'm good to go?"

"Oh yeah." Jack had lowered the straps to her negligee and was exploring the area with his lips.

"I love you Sam." His voice was muffled into her neck.

"Love you, too."

"Wanna work on a little Jonah to go with our Thera?"

Sam huffed out a laugh. "Uh, I'm still sort of recovering from the first one, can I take a rain check on that for a while?"

"Sure, practice is always good, right?"

"Yep, practice makes perfect." Sam managed to get out before Jack kissed her passionately.

Fin


End file.
